La Magia De La Amistad - Recuerdos
by Lorian Vanagandr
Summary: Esta es una compilación de historias que sirven para explicar mejor el pasado y motivaciones de algunos personajes (Obviamente inventadas por mi) y son independientes de "La Reencarnacion de Sombra" pero al mismo tiempo sirven para explicar su comportamiento en la historia principal y se irán subiendo a medida que la historia principal avance. Espero que les gusten.
1. Las Crónicas de Sombra Parte 01: Inicios

Las Crónicas de Sombra Parte 01: Inicios

En algún lugar de Equestria un atormentado poni baja unas escales que estaban hechas de algo similar a diamante iluminándose únicamente con la luz generada por su cuerno, al legar al fondo se encontró con una puerta cerrada con un mecanismo muy complejo de cuatro broches los cuales él abrió fácilmente con su magia debido a que la combinación ya la conocía a pesar de nunca haber visto tal puerta, el joven unicornio caminaba con la cabeza baja mientras su crin color negro grisáceo le cubría los ojos los cuales se dejaban entrever por sus cabellos, su miraba denotaba sorpresa y miedo por el lugar en el que se encontraba, tras la puerta se encontró con una habitación bien iluminada con paneles de vidrio los cuales tenían imágenes y diagramas de distintos tipos y al enfocar su mirada en una imagen de un corazón de vidrio las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos carmesí.

* * *

Déjenme contarles una historia, una historia sobre quien fui. Mi nombre es Sombra nací en el año 186 del nuevo régimen impuesto tras la paz entre las tres especies en una de las villas apartadas del norte y con gracia les digo que la villa era tan pequeña que solo vivíamos 70 ponis allí y no había ningún pegaso. Nací siendo un unicornio al igual que mi madre quien era artesana y lo que más le gustaba era hacer jarrones, se la pasaba el día entero haciendo jarrones ¿Para qué tantos jarrones? Nadie lo sabía, ella solo gustaba de hacerlos y me encantaba verla, poder ver la delicadeza con la que trataba al barro y como una bola de lodo se convertía en una pieza de arte y lo que más me gustaba era que mientras trabajaba cantaba una canción que decía así:

 _Este viento, ¿De dónde proviene?_

 _¿Dónde su viaje comienza?_

 _¿Viene de donde la vida nace?_

 _¿O empieza donde todo termina?_

Me conto que la canción se la cantaba mi abuela a ella y su abuela antes de ella, viene de que mi tátara abuela era de una tribu nómada que se movía en dirección contra el viento y luego se asentaron en esta zona y mientras viajaba cantaba esa canción, era interesante el tener algo que pasaba entre generaciones.

Mi madre me enseño lo básico de la magia cuando cumplí 6 años y a pesar de mis fracasos ella siempre me animaba, ponía mi cabeza en su pecho y mientras yo escuchaba su tranquilo corazón ella tarareaba la canción de su familia, eso siempre me recomponía y me animaba a tratar y al cumplir los 8 años mi control de la magia había crecido, ya era capaz de levantar dos veces mi peso con pura telequinesis y eso para alguien de mi edad era muy difícil y mi madre se esforzaba para inventar formas creativas de que yo aprendiera de forma simple pero práctica. Una vez me regalo unas figuritas de barro con formas de caballeros y dragones y cuando me las entrego me guiño el ojo y dijo "Procura no romperlas", cuando agarre una entre mis cascos esta se hizo pedazos, sobra decir que me quede con cara de "Pero que rayos" y cuando tome la segunda con magia está prácticamente estallo en pedacitos, la tercera solo la deje en el piso y le di un golpecito en la cabeza la cual se rompió dejando el resto del cuerpo intacto y pude observar que la figura estaba hueca y hecha de una delgadísima capa de arcilla. Mi madre siempre fue una yegua muy astuta (Si supieran las veces que me engaño diciendo que no había brócoli en mi sopa de brócoli… ¡Bueno yo tampoco era muy listo que digamos! Aparte, era mi madre si no podía confiar en ella entonces en quien) y recordé sus palabras "Procura no romperlas" (También era alguien que elegía muy cuidadosamente sus palabras) me había dado estas figuritas para practicar mi control y que fuera mucho más certero pero cuidadoso al usar magia, así que para poder jugar con las figuras tenía que generar un campo telequinético para levantarlas sin dañarlas pero tenía que ser lo suficientemente denso como para que las piezas al chocar entre ellas no se rompieran.

A mi padre no lo veía muy seguido debido a su trabajo como Guardia Real y no me refiero a que era un guardia del castillo, no, él era un guardia directo de "Los Pilares Del Mundo" también conocidos como El Alto Concejo de Alicornios y gracias a tan glorioso (Y bien remunerado) trabajo nunca nos faltó comida en la mesa (Ni sopa de brócoli, por los dioses como odiaba esa cosa).

Cuando comencé mis lecciones de magia con los unicornios más viejos de la villa estos me enseñaron mucho acerca del control y el poder de la magia en usos simples como el tratar de tener una piedra dando vueltas alrededor de mi cuerno en todo momento, decían que si me acostumbraba a hacer eso luego sumara otra y con solo estar teniendo piedras flotando alrededor de mí de forma instintiva ya sería mucho más hábil en la magia, ya que así controlaría magia instintivamente sin concentrarme y sin derrochar mucha energía, al mismo tiempo cuando mi padre tenía sus temporadas de descanso e iba a la villa solía llevarme libros de hechizos "avanzados" y digo avanzados entre comillas debido a que si bien no eran hechizos muy difíciles o de alto rango para alguien de mi edad sí que eran un enorme reto por fortuna disponía de mucho tiempo libre ya que no tenía amigos, no es que fuera antisocial o algo parecido sino que todos los jóvenes de la villa ya habían llegado a sus 20 años y nadie había tenido un hijo en años fuera de mí y aun cuando casi no veía a mi padre nunca me llegue a sentir solo en la villa, todos me conocían y yo los conocía a todos (Sin contar que yo era "el bebé de la aldea").

Mi Padre siempre que venía a casa se quedaba por varios meses y siempre trataba de pasar tanto tiempo como podía con mi madre y conmigo, más que nada con mi madre ya que parecía que trataba de compensar todo el tiempo lejos de ella, yo no tenía problema con sus "muestras de afecto" hasta una noche. Bien me habían dicho los chicos de la villa "Si en la noche escuchas ruidos o crujidos desde la habitación de tus padres ¡NO VALLAS!" ¿Y quieren saber que paso? Que fui, eso pasó, infancia arruinada porque me dio sed y no pude contener mi curiosidad.

Mi padre a pesar de ser solo un poni terrestre normal era muy hábil en el uso de su lanza, tan hábil era que podía derrotar sin problemas a unicornios e incluso pegasos y a pesar que teníamos un conflicto con los grifones en el oeste y la amenaza de invasión por parte de los dragones en el este el reino gozaba de paz pero aun con eso no significaba que mi padre podía dejar su puesto mucho tiempo así que tras unos tres meses de estar con nosotros se iría una vez más por otros meses pero mi madre nunca se sintió sola sin él ya que yo estaba con ella y que mi padre nos escribía cada semana y antes de que la idea surja ¡NO! Mi madre no le era infiel a mi padre, ella era muy tímida al hablar con otros aun cuando eran nuestros vecinos que había conocido toda la vida y siempre era yo el que tenía que ir a hacer las compras con el mercader, aparte de que al ser una villa pequeña todos conocían a todos y un chisme así tardaría en darle la vuelta al pueblo aproximadamente 16.08 segundos y no es broma, así de efectiva era la red de chismes y eso me hacía imposible el contarle a alguien mis secretos o pensamientos… excepto por una poni, su nombre era Windy Belle.

El motivo por el que podía hablar con ella es porque no era de la villa, ella era la cartera e iba dos veces a la semana, siempre tenía tiempo para hablar conmigo y al ser una pegaso ella me tomaba en sus brazos (O así era hasta que cumplí los 10 y ya no me podía cargar) y nos elevaba hasta una nube, una vez allí yo me sentaba en su regazo o ella se recostaba y yo me acostaba sobre ella con mi cabeza quedando en su pecho para no caerme de la nube, yo me la pasaba horas contándole lo que me pasaba en la aldea desde la última vez que nos vimos, mis opiniones, secretos y uno que otro chiste que se me ocurría, ella solo me escuchaba y me aconsejaba, bueno ella y Lulú, antes de que se pregunten Lulú era una palomita blanca como la nieve que se la pasaba durmiendo en la bolsa de cartera de Windy y me había contado que durante una ventisca esta estaba dormida en un árbol temblando y ella la metió en la bolsa y desde entonces se la pasa allí. Siempre la considere la potranca más hermosa que había visto en mi vida (Aparte de mi madre) a pesar de que era 6 años mayor que yo y antes de que pregunten la conocí desde que yo tenía 6 años cuando su padre quien era el anterior cartero de la villa la llevaba al pueblo y desde entonces había platicado con ella cada que iba.

Al cumplir los 11 años descubrí mi destino (O eso pensé) cuando la villa sufría el "ataque" de un grupo de hormigas dragón (No puedo llamarlo ataque ya que solo estaban migrando y sí, esta especie migraba entre dos valles cada 5 años con todo y su reina solo que esa vez se desviaron y terminaron pasando directamente por la villa) las cuales aparte de tener el tamaño de una rata grande también eran muy agresivas cuando te acercabas a su territorio y en esos momento la villa se volvió parte de su territorio ya que estaban de paso a "El Valle Del Miedo" (Lindo lugar por cierto) el cual estaba a unos kilómetros al este y mientras pasaban por la villa estaban causando destrozos, se metían a las casas llevándose toda la comida que podía y atacaban a la gente. Mi madre y yo estábamos tratando de crear una barrera lo suficientemente grande como para reunir a la aldea pero no éramos tan fuertes y en ese momento vi como una gran cantidad de hormigas entraron en la casa de los panaderos y estos trataban de salir por la ventana, podía escuchar a su bebe llorar presa del pánico de sus padres y al mismo tiempo el viejo Rune Faust estaba haciendo lo mismo que nosotros con los demás unicornios ancianos pero nuestras burbujas no servían ni para albergar a cinco ponis y fue en ese momento de desesperación que me plante en el medio de la villa y trate de invocar un escudo más grande… y falle, lo intente una segunda vez y volví a fallar, la tercera vez acumule más energía pero me concentre en como jugaba con mis figuritas de barro, usando el mismo principio pude distinguir a quien quería que la barrera protegiera y a quien iba a repeler, un pilar de luz color azul y blanco salió de mi cuerno y comenzó a expandirse hasta tomar la forma de una media esfera la cual poco a poco se fue expandiendo a toda la aldea, cuando pasaba por un lugar barría a las hormigas y no afectaba de ninguna forma a los ponis y conseguí expandirla de forma que cubrió toda la aldea, cuando esta se estabilizo se convirtió en una burbuja azul transparente y veíamos como las hormigas dragón solo rodeaban la barrera ya que al parecer no podían treparla. Así que allí estaba toda la aldea, viendo un desfile que nadie más había podido ver (Usualmente nadie se acercaba a las hormigas dragón por el miedo a perder una pata… y toda la cara) pero yo seguía sorprendido ya que mi escudo era algo que no se había visto antes y el viejo Rune Faust me dijo que cuando él fue guardia del castillo un hechizo como ese habría sido muy útil, entonces mi costado brillo (¡Tráguense eso chicos! Todos los de la aldea apostaron a que no conseguiría mi cutie mark antes de cumplir los 14) la imagen que se pintó en mi flanco era el de un escudo de gota de agua color blanco con cuatro alas azules a los lados y en el centro había una serie de runas que significaban protección. Mi madre estaba encantada pero la felicidad duro poco ya que se acercó La Reina (Esta es del tamaño de un alicornio más o menos) y con ella las Hormigas Dragón Soldado (Mas o menos de la mitad de un poni totalmente crecido) las cuales a fuerzas querían traspasar el escudo, a pesar de que eran condenadamente fuertes no podían penetrar la barrera o así fue hasta que abrieron sus mandíbulas y una flama color verde intenso altamente concentrada salió de estas (No las llaman hormigas dragón por nada y para que me entiendan la flama parecía la de un soplete) y con 20 haciendo lo mismo la berrera comenzó a quebrace. Usualmente las hormigas dragón no se meten en peleas durante su migración debido a que su reina está expuesta y al no tener el "saco" de crianza conectado no puede generar más crías… bueno, en realidad solo no se meten con criaturas difíciles de matar y que no los puedan repeler y para colmo los ponis estamos en esas dos categorías.

Las hormigas dragón eran de un color negro muy muy oscuro y su exoesqueleto a pesar de parecer solo una piedra rugosa era increíblemente resistente, tanto que ni una lanza arrojada en picada por un pegaso o un disparo mágico de potencia media de un unicornio los llegaba a herir, hasta los Alicornios tienen problemas con ellas debido a que no son fáciles de matar ya que si no les destruyes la cabeza siguen moviéndose ignorando cualquier otro daño o perdida de las extremidades, ahora imagínense la situación, estábamos rodeados, teníamos a solo ancianos como usuarios de magia y los demás no son guerreros, 20 hormigas enormes estaban escupiendo una llamarada incesante y aparte de eso teníamos a la reina la cual sin contar el hecho de que también escupe fuego también puede volar ¿Conclusión? Estábamos más que muertos… o lo hubieron estado de no ser por lo que me paso, sin saber qué diablos iba a hacer me plante enfrente de la parte fracturada de la barrera y empecé a canalizar mi magia. Al manifestarse en mi cuerno mis deseos de alejarlos estos estos causaron algo extraño, mi aura mágica color azul desapareció y fue remplazada por una clase de "burbujas" que alternaban entre los colores negro, rojo, verde y morado al mismo tiempo que mi cuerno era rodeado por pequeños rayos de color negro los cuales a cada segundo incrementaban su intensidad, mi crin comenzó a elevarse como si tuviera una corriente de aire ascendente pero mis mechones no se separaban lo que hacía parecer a mi crin una flama negra, mis ojos brillaron con un rojo más intenso del que ya tenían, mi cuerpo ardía y de mis ojos salía vapor y el último cambio fue que mi cutie mark se alteró, cambio su diseño ya que ahora en vez de alas de plumas color azul se convirtieron en alas de murciélago color violeta, el escudo se tornó de color negro y las runas de protección en este las cuales eran de color negro se tornaron color rojo sangre. Un disparo salió desde mi cuerno e impacto el suelo creando un charco de un material viscoso color negro, el charco se hizo cada vez más grande y comenzó a levantarse tomando una forma similar a un Lobo de Madera gigantesco solo que estaba enteramente hecho de ese material viscoso y no tenía ojos, el "lobo" me volteo a ver mientras yo seguía con esa rara apariencia y luego vio a las hormigas las cuales habían cesado su ataque al verlo, el enorme lobo alzo su cabeza y con un potente aullido hizo temblar la tierra y los arboles (el aullido fue tan fuerte que estaba seguro que se escuchó hasta por varios kilómetros), esto espanto a las hormigas y tanto las soldado como la reina empezaron a rodear la barrera con el lobo gruñéndoles desde dentro de esta y cuando todas se fueron tras unos instantes más el lobo se convirtió de nuevo en el charco el cual comenzó a disolverse y a ser absorbido por la tierra y la barrera finalmente cayo.

La gente me veía con miedo mientras mi cuerpo poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, mi madre corrió a abrazarme y cuando uno de los mayores de la villa dio un paso hacia mí, mi madre lo volteo a ver de forma agresiva y este retrocedió, ella sabía que me atacarían y yo sabía lo que había hecho, use magia oscura también conocida como la magia de "La Sangre Negra" pero no me atacaron, Rune Faust se me acerco sonriendo y con una voz fuerte y de mando (típica de su forma de hablar) les pregunto a todos que si no iban a agradecerme por salvar sus casas, a ellos y a la villa, tardaron unos minutos en procesarlo pero lo aceptaron y comenzaron a agradecerme.

Pasados unos días llego un grupo de soldados los cuales fueron enviados desde Canterlot a investigar el aterrador aullido (Sí, el aullido se escuchó hasta la capital que está a dos días de viaje por tierra) y con ellos venia mi padre. Mi madre le conto sobre lo ocurrido y tras un sobresalto y un desmayo finalmente mi padre tomo una decisión, me llevaría con él a Canterlot para presentarme ante los pilares de Equestria para ver si alguno me tomaba como aprendiz (Era algo normal, cuando nacía un poni que mostrara cualidades fuera de lo normal este tenía que ser llevado ante los pilares de Equestria y presentado a los pilares del mundo los cuales eran el alto consejo de Alicornios) sin contar el hecho de que "ocultar" a un prodigio era prácticamente un crimen y más aún si este era un unicornio ya que esta raza en particular tenía la posibilidad de ascender a Archimago y pasar a ser parte de los pilares de la tierra, mi padre me dio un mes para practicar un poco ya que ese tiempo sería suficiente para alistarme y le daría tiempo a él para arreglar la reunión, sobra decir que el mes entero estuve nervioso pero para mí buena suerte Windybelle siempre estuvo conmigo y juntos nos la pasábamos jugando con Lulú o más bien tratando de jugar con ella ya que esa condenada paloma se la pasaba dormida en la bolsa del correo y también me la pase practicando mi hechizo de barrera y siendo sincero, quería impresionarlos solo por mi hechizo de barrera si recurrir a la magia oscura ya que lo más probable es que me encerraran en un calabozo o me liquidarían (Puede que fuera joven pero no era estúpido), sabía lo que me podría pasar si me descuidaba y con el paso del tiempo (Solo fue una semana) conseguí crear esa barrera sin problemas y… bueno, si entrene mi magia oscura (¡Era curioso demonios!) y lo más raro era que subconscientemente ya conocía algunos hechizos, el primero era el de invocación que ya había usado y otro que le permitía a mi cuerpo meterse dentro de las sombras y transportarme entre ellas como si estas fueran túneles.

Cuando llego la carta de mi padre avisándome de la reunión a solo una horas también arribo un carruaje de pegasos que me llevaría y Windy me acompaño de regreso a la Canterlot (Sí, ella era de la capital), el viaje fue largo y muy pesado debido a que Windy no paraba de dormirse encima de mí y cuando llegamos al castillo mi crin estaba llena de baba (¡Qué asco!), mi reunión seria al día siguiente de mi llegada y me quede a dormir en los alojamientos de los guardias junto con mi padre y adivinen que paso a las cuatro de la mañana… una palabra "Trompeta", digamos que no fue la primera mañana que esperaba tener en Canterlot y todo fue a peor ya en mi presentación.

Ese día habían otros 46 aspirantes de los cuales 12 (contándome) eran unicornios y todos tenían como mínimo 2 años más que yo o simplemente eran más altos pero por fortuna teníamos prohibido hablar antes de la presentación por lo que no tuve que aguantar a ningún pedante engreído con aires de príncipe (El imbécil en cuestión estaba justo a mi lado e iba antes que yo). Las pruebas comenzaron, uno por uno entraban y uno a uno salían, algunos llorando, otros furiosos e incluso habían otros que eran tan descarados que lanzaban amenazas ¡A los Alicornios! no sé pero para mí eso es tener unos "Kinotos" del tamaño de una catedral, nada de cerebro pero si mucho valor (O simplemente eran estúpidos), por otra parte habían algunos que me daban esperanza, estos a pesar de ser rechazados salían con la frente en alto y con una mirada de decisión, luego entro el sujeto que estaba a un lado de mí y cuando salió… bueno me quede impactado, pensé que estaría haciendo un berrinche pero no fue así, salió y parecía enojado pero luego cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, al abrirlos se podía ver la decisión en todo su rostro y luego me toco entrar.

Lo primero que note era que la habitación parecía una arena de forma circular con un palco en lo alto donde se encontraban los pilares de Equestria y el concejo de Alicornios (solo estaban dos de los cuatro) y de los presentes dos de ellos tenían cara de pocos amigos y uno en particular tenía una mirada que me helo la sangre, era un alicornio de color café claro, su crin era blanca al igual que su varaba de chivo, tenía un par de cuernos (¿O era un casco? Nunca lo supe en realidad) los cuales parecían más de un ciervo y un cuero azul entre roscado como un resorte en el medio y sus ojos eran enteramente negros (No es broma, él no tenía pupilas, iris o algo similar, su globo ocular era enteramente negro) y el otro era un unicornio anciano de color gris con una frondosa barba blanca y un sombrero ridículo lleno de cascabeles y ambos me veían como si yo fuera algo que escupieron (Sí, con todo y expresión de asco) entonces el anciano me dijo que comenzara cuando quisiera y por la forma en que lo dijo supe que estaba molesto porque me quede para viéndolos por varios segundos.

En la presentación no me fue tan mal y en efecto, el hecho de haber creado un hechizo totalmente nuevo a mi edad era impresionante pero el alicornio color café no me quitaba la maldita vista de encima y el anciano no me dejaba de ver con desprecio y tras varios minutos de debatir entre ellos el alicornio de pelaje café pregunto acerca de ese "Lobo" que había invocado, yo ya sabía que me habían hecho venir solo por eso. Ellos ya sabían de mi magia oscura y no ganaba nada tratando de ocultarlo, tome mi posición y comencé a concentrarme, uno a uno los mismos síntomas que se manifestaron en mi cuando me enfrente a las hormigas dragón comenzaron a aparecer en mi cuerpo y ese fue el momento en el que las alarmas de mi cabeza se debieron activar ya que en el momento en el que manifesté la magia oscura en mi cuerno ese alicornio de mirada fría se inclinó para ver mejor (En ese momento debí darme cuenta que nada acabaría bien, pero eso sería adelantarme a los hechos) y una vez más genere aquel charco negro solo que ahora no salió un Timberwolf gigante sino que ahora era una hormiga dragón soldado del tamaño de un bisonte y esta estaba haciendo el típico sonido que hacían estas criaturas el cual sonaba como cuando un poni esta tronando la lengua pero al mismo tiempo suena como si intentara hablar en código morse. La "hormiga" observo toda la sala, primero me vio a mí y no me prestó atención pero al ver a los jueces esta abrió sus mandíbulas y al igual que una hormiga real escupió un torrente de fuego color verde brillante en su dirección el cual fue detenido por un pegaso de color amarillo el cual traía un escudo de bronce que utilizo para desviar la llamarada, la hormiga al ver eso empezó a concentrar la flama hasta que esta era más parecida a un haz de luz el cual paso a empujar el escudo pero el pegaso fue ayudado por un enorme corcel de color azul con una melena rubia y ante esto la hormiga incremento la flama, mis ojos brillaron con más intensidad y la flama verde paso a ser una flama negra con los contornos color rojo brillante y para enfrentarse a su nueva potencia ya fue necesaria una barrera creada por una alicornio de color blanco y crin roja la cual se veía sorprendida y luego asustada al ver como su barrera se empezaba a quebrar y cuando finalmente recupere mi compostura le grite "¡SUFICIENTE!" mi voz resonó por toda la habitación de una forma casi espectral y entonces la hormiga solo se desparramo en el suelo volviendo a ser un charco y al igual que con el lobo solo fue absorbido por el suelo hasta desaparecer.

Lo que prosiguió fue un intento de regaño por parte del anciano del sombrero ridículo, digo "intento" debido a que la alicornio blanca que creo la barrera lo regaño a él por el hecho de que fueron él y el alicornio café los que me orillaron a usar una magia que no quería usar (Sí, me negué al principio pero me dijeron que no me dejarían ir a no ser que les mostrara lo que figuraba en los reportes de los testigos), tras el regaño al anciano este se quedó callado y el alicornio café se fue sin siquiera decir algo (¡Gracias a los espíritus!) y gracias ese pequeño regaño escuche los nombres de ambos, el anciano se llamaba Star Swirl y el otro alicornio era Order, luego mi defensora bajo del palco y se presentó a sí misma como La Arquitecta (Era muy amable y también muy linda) y me dio la bienvenida a la academia, me dijo que saliera por la segunda puerta (Sip, había segunda puerta para los que eran aceptados) y fuera a decirle a mi padre las buenas noticias, no solo salí corriendo por eso sino que quería quitarme los ojos de Star Swirl de encima.

Así comenzó mi vida en la academia para prodigios (La academia en sí no tenía nombre pero se le solía llamar así) y tras unos meses mi madre se mudó a Canterlot alegando que ahora que sus dos sementales estaban en la capital ya no tenía motivos para quedarse en la villa, de esa forma ahora hablaba siempre que podía con Windybelle y jugábamos con Lulú mientras tenía tiempo libre, tenía a mis padres más cerca y tras pasar mi primer año (Esto pasaba con todos los alumnos) verificaron mis logros para confirmar si me merecía salir de los dormitorios comunes y pasar a los especiales (Diferencia, en los comunes compartes habitación con otros tres ponis mientras que en los especiales solo compartes con uno) cosa que hacían conmigo presente y tras mucha deliberación, conteo de veces que explote el laboratorio, levitaciones involuntarias y estallidos espontáneos de magia mientras dormía finalmente me dijeron que si podía ir a un dormitorio especial, mi celebración duro poco (Solo unos segundos) ya que Order dijo que no merecía ir a un dormitorio especial, alegó que yo podía elegir una habitación del palacio para usarlo como estudio personal, lo cual dejo a todos con la boca abierta. Se armó un revuelo por lo dicho, un revuelo que terminó cuando Order dijo "Yo soy el director de la academia, ya tome una decisión y nadie me la negará" y con eso la discusión acabó. Decidí tomar una de las torres de vigilancia como estudio y me dieron una que antes era usada por los pegasos como almacén y tras limpiarlo conseguí mi estudio privado y para conmemorarlo La Arquitecta me regalo un escritorio de madera de caoba tallado a casco (algo muy caro sobra decir) y mi madre me regalo una de sus posiciones más preciadas, era un pañuelo color blanco perla el cual relucía como una verdadera perla cuando la luz lo alcanzaba, me contó que ese pañuelo se lo había regalado mi abuela como un amuleto para la suerte.

Me encerré (No literalmente, pero casi) en mi estudio por tres años teniendo solo a Windy y a mis padres como contacto a parte de mis tutores (La Arquitecta y Order y por la gloria de los espíritus Star Swirl no fue mi profesor consejero), pero mi vida dio un enorme giro el cual comenzó con una llamada de Cosmos y Cronos los reyes de Equestria y miembros de Los Pilares de la Tierra. Tras muchos halagos y decirme mis virtudes (Cuando alguien en una posición tan alta como ellos te hace tantos cumplidos es porque te pedirán algo ridículos o muy peligroso y van haciendo camino con palabras bonitas) me dijeron que por mi impecable habilidad con la magia y grandes habilidades para comprender a otros alumnos a tal grado que pude ayudar a varios a acabar sus proyectos aun cuando no era mi rama y Bla Bla Bla, fueron como quince minutos de puro parloteo el cual termino con la siguiente frece:

-Por lo tanto señor Sombra, lo convertiremos en un maestro particular-

-Espere ¿Qué?-

-Sera un maestro ahora-

-Eso lo entendí ¿Pero porque yo?-

-Eso ya lo dijimos-

-Claro, al ser particular ¿Quiere decir que tendré estudiantes específicos?-

-Sí, sus primeros estudiantes ya fueron elegidos, cuide bien de ellas-

Mi charla con el rey concluyo cuando de detrás de los tronos salieron dos pequeñas potrancas las cuales corrieron frenéticamente hacia mí, una era de color blanco como la nieve y su crin era rosa pastel y parecía unos años mayor a la segunda la cual era de color azul oscuro y su crin era azul claro. Al llegar se formaron delante de mí, entonces el rey hablo.

-Estas son nuestras hijas Celestia y Luna Equestris, niñas este será su nuevo profesor-

¿Nuevo? ¿Qué le paso al viejo? Mis preguntas fueron interrumpidas cuando la menor (Luna) se me acercó y usando de la voz más tierna de la que una pequeña de nueve años es capaz de hacer uso pregunto:

-¿Tú serás nuestro hermano mayor?-

-Espera ¿Qué? ¡¿QUE?!-


	2. Las Cronicas de Sombra Parte 02: Acenso

Las Crónicas de Sombra Parte 02: Acenso

Se encontraba sorprendido y aterrado, entre los diagramas de la pantalla habían varias fotos de una poni de color blanco y melenas un cristalino. Un vuelco le dio el corazón cuando entre los informes aparecía repetidamente la palabra "conversión". El joven se mental de color negro y ojos carmesí se llevó un casco el pecho y en su rostro se formaba una mueca de dolor, enormes lágrimas salían de sus ojos y en solo pudo susurrar unas palabras "¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Crystal?"

* * *

Les mentiría si les dijera que mis años enseñando fueron terribles aunque tampoco fueron un camino de rosas. Las pequeñas princesas eran muy bien portadas durante las lecciones y eran unas niñas muy listas para su edad, el problema venía cuando acababan elecciones y yo dejaba de ser su maestro. Verán, ellas no me veían como un maestro más bien era como su hermano mayor y como me trataban con tanta familiaridad a muchos de mis compañeros y maestros se les hacía raro, obviamente no faltaron los imbéciles con sus teorías locas de que yo era un hijo bastardo del rey y por eso tenía tantos privilegios y otras decían que yo no habría entrado nunca la academia de no ser porque tenía contactos, ya se imaginan pero gracias a las enseñanzas de mi madre fácilmente los mandaba a todos a freír espárragos y me concentraba solo lo importante: mis estudios y las personas que me apoyaban.

Cuando cumplí los 20 la actitud de Luna hacia mí había cambiado, antes era más animada y se la pasaba tratando de que yo jugara con ella pero ahora era distante, siempre me observaba desde lejos y cuando terminábamos una lección salía corriendo sin dejarme felicitarla o decirle algo. Siendo sincero ese comportamiento me dolía ya que a pesar de jamás habérselo dicho ella era mi mejor alumna, siempre me prestaba atención, siempre seguía mis indicaciones sin rechistar y cuando las retaba a superarse a cambio de una recompensa y ella ganaba siempre me pedía cosas simples como ir con ella al parque o que le cantará la canción de mi madre antes de dormir. No me mal entiendan, Celestia también era una buena alumna pero era ella quien más me sacaba de quicio pero al mismo tiempo era la que superaba sus límites más seguido y tal vez era más hiperactiva pero también era la que más me hacía reír. En corto, las quería ambas pero luna era mi favorita.

También en esa época mi padre se alisto para la guerra, dejó su cargo como guardia real para ir al frente a pesar de la insistencia de mi madre, mi padre alegaba que solo así podría protegernos y que gracias a mis investigaciones la probabilidad de sobrevivir en el campo había pasado del 33% al 68% y que mientras yo siquiera estudiando y llevando Equestria a una era de desarrollo mágico esa probabilidad algún día sería 100%, esos comentarios me hacían sentir bien ya que gracias a mi más esposas e hijos podían ver de nuevo a sus Padres y maridos.

Comencé una investigación hacer unidad de las hormigas dragón ya que tal parecía que los dragones exploradores evitaban a toda costa el territorio de estas criaturas. Tal era su miedo que preferían entablar combate con una armadura en tira de ponis con una alta probabilidad de morir a pasar por el territorio de las hormigas y eso llamo mi atención así que haciendo uso de un hechizo recién desarrollado (pero ya probado, no soy idiota) el cual me permitía cambiar a un plano etéreo en el cual nadie me veía pero los más avispados podían percatarse de mi presencia y mientras no me acercara mucho a las hormigas estas tampoco me notaban… O así fue hasta que se me ocurrió entrar a la colmena, una vez allí me entere de tres cosas sumamente interesantes justo a tiempo antes de que me alcanza una llamarada verde de proporciones colosales.

1.-El saco incubador de la reina no está adherido a ella.

De hecho no lo puedo llamar saco incubador ya que en realidad es una piscina de limo. La reina pon un huevo de tamaño normal ovalado (es más o menos el tamaño de un balón) y lo mete limo y en solo 36 horas este ha crecido 20 veces su tamaño inicial y el huevo paso de ser liso y de color café claro hacer del mismo material negro que parece piedra de qué están hechos y esas hormigas son más grandes y hablo de las hombreras ya que ahora y las que eran las hormigas más pequeñas ahora tienen el tamaño de una soldado… ¡Ahora imagínense las soldado!

2.- Cuando estas hormigas especiales nacen no comen como las otras ni se alimentan del limo como las fertilizadoras de la reina.

Estas lo primero que comen es su cascaron, no buscan nada más para comer hasta haberse acabado su cascaron. En un experimento tomé con cuidado un trozo de cascaron de una hormiga y la metí entre los trozos de cascaron de otra, la primera se acercó a la segunda y por un momento pensé que se pelearían por la comida pero no fue así, la primera metió la cabeza en los pedazos del huevo de la segunda la cual no hizo nada más que observarla, retiro su parte del cascaron sin tocar nada más y regreso a su lugar (donde comía antes de moverse) y la segunda no le peleo el trozo. Conclusión: ¡Saben perfectamente que cosa es de quien!

3.- No se comportan como animales y no mancillan a sus muertos.

Cuando una hormiga (ya sea la normal o la súper nutrida) muere esta no es destrozada y usada como alimento o componente para expandir la colonia como las hormigas comunes.

Lo que hacen es transportar el cadáver hasta la cámara de la reina y una vez allí las fertilizadoras toman del limo, lo mastican hasta convertirlo en una masa chiclosa semi-sólida y mientras la escupen van envolviendo el cuerpo de la hormiga muerta como si la momificaran hasta que no queda nada más que un bulto color verde brillante. Luego, haciendo uso de una especie de aguijón que solo poseen las fertilizadoras (el cual funciona más parecido a la trompa de un elefante) toman más limo y lo introducen en "la momia" con esto el bulto comienza a expandirse y los "vendajes" se empiezan a volver transparentes y el bulto se convierte en un capullo transparente color verde con la hormiga muerta flotando en el interior casi como si estuviera cristalizada. El capullo luego es colgado sobre la piscina de limo para que la hormiga muerta sirva para generar más limo y que lo gotee a la piscina.

Por más que esto suene a lo que hacen otras especies de insectos esta difiere por dos cosas. Primero, no mueren tantas como en otras colonias por lo cual el proceso no se hace muy seguido y segundo, todo el proceso es más un ritual que el aprovechamiento de la criatura ya que cuando una hormiga muere esta es acompañada en todo el proceso por las hormigas del grupo del que era parte (el grupo de obreras con las que estaba, soldados o lo que fuera) e incluso la reina está prestando atención al proceso el cual dura 6 horas y cuando la hormiga es colgada del techo todas las presentes bajan la cabeza y cierran los ojos (Sí, tienen parpados por si se lo preguntan) hasta que escuchan la primera gota del nuevo capullo caer a la piscina. Todo esto solo me hacía preguntarme si las demás colmenas son iguales o si cada una tiene una organización diferente como las tribus antiguas. Son criaturas maravillosas, son tan avanzadas que no me siento raro al decir que están al nivel de las antiguas tribus poni o incluso más avanzadas ¡Tengo que seguir investigando!

Durante un largo tiempo trate de comprender a los dragones ya que varias preguntas azolaban mi mente ¿Y si realmente diferentes a como nos las pintan? ¿Qué tal si no son los monstruos sedientos de sangre de los que nos cuentan? ¿Qué diferencia hay en su comportamiento conquistacionista al comportamiento de las antiguas tribus poni? Quiero decir que antes nosotros no éramos muy distintos, peleábamos por territorio (aun lo hacemos) y a los miembros de las otras tribus los esclavizábamos, matábamos o los sacrificábamos en nombre de los antiguos espíritus ¿¡Qué diferencia hay?! Sí, los dragones siempre se mofan de lo divertido que es matar ponis, pero no hay diferencia con los soldados en nuestras filas a los que les divierte estar en guerra ya que de esa forma tienen la oportunidad de matar sin repercusiones negativas, y no lo digo yo lo dice mi padre (en sus cartas nos cuenta sobre los compañeros de su escuadrón) y no le veo la diferencia.

Con todo eso en mente me dedique a desarrollar un hechizo que me ayudara a comprender el alma de los otros… ¿y porque el alma y no la mente? La mente cambia con relativa facilidad, lo que te gustaba de pequeño no te gusta de adulto ya que tu mentalidad cambia, aparte la mente puede ser auto engañada (vean por ejemplo el síndrome de Estocolmo)… pero tu lama ya es otra cosa. El alma cambia en menor medida, no reemplaza gustos solo los acumula, tus experiencias y tu ser mismo existe en tu alma. Después de un tiempo (cuestión de un par de meses, las ventajas de ser un prodigio con acceso a magia oscura) lo conseguí, el primer sujeto de pruebas fue Lulú (la paloma de Windybelle) la cual acepto a cambio de que si moría la enterrara con el pañuelo de mi madre (créanme, esa maldita paloma era muy expresiva) pero no murió, la prueba fue todo un éxito y con ello descubrí porque Lulú quería tanto mi pañuelo. Resulta que la madre de Lulú murió en la misma tormenta de nieve en la que Windy la encontró y esta tenia las plumas blancas que relucían como una perla al darles la luz (justo como a mi pañuelo), un lindo recuerdo oculto en su alma… por supuesto que no le di mi pañuelo, pero ahora sabía lo que sentía al verlo. Cuando La Arquitecta se enteró de mi nuevo hechizo me pidió si podía ayudar a un soldado que se encontraba traumatizado y yo gustoso acepté, finalmente podría poner a prueba con un poni "El Espejo Del Alma" (lindo nombre no creen) pensé que sería un trauma por algo visto en el campo de batalla pero no fue así, lo que le pasaba era que en el campo el dejo morir a su amigo con tal de salvarse… o eso fue lo que dijo. Una vez dentro de su alma vi que no había sido su culpa (si hubiera entrado a su cabeza solo habría podido ver lo que él creyó ver), su amigo fue golpeado por unas rocas las cuales le caerían a este soldado y lo empujo con tal de salvarlo y cuando este trato de ayudarlo aparecieron los dragones y huyó… lo que su mente se negaba a aceptar era que su amigo le rogó para que lo dejara y se salvara él. Yo sabía y comprendía lo que sentía pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo y en un momento de locura 8y notando que La Arquitecta no me prestaba atención) comencé a modificar mi propio hechizo para tratar de separar el sentimiento de la culpa del recuerdo en sí y haciendo uso de un ataque doble que consistía en un ataque psíquico en el que un reflejo de su amigo le pedía que se perdonara y uno espiritual en el que yo debilitaba el lazo entre la culpa y la memoria hasta que finalmente el solo (bueno sí, le ayude pero el termino de romper la conexión) corto ese lazo y al terminar la sesión él se sentía libre de culpa y volvió al servicio buscando vengar a su amigo y procurando no perderá otro compañero por no prestar atención. La Arquitecta nunca se dio cuenta de lo que hice (lo de modificar mi propio hechizo) y pensó que el resultado había sido el esperado por mi hechizo y eso solo ayudo a mejorar mi reputación ya que gracias a mi más soldados traumatizados pudieron recuperar sus vidas.

No todo era miel sobre hojuelas ya que algunos soldados trataron de abusar de mi hechizo para quitarse malas experiencias… ¡No funciono! En ese momento me di cuenta que El Espejo Del Alma solo servía con los ponis que se sentían realmente culpables, pero que buscaban castigo en vez de salvación por sus actos. Debía ser genuina culpa y dolor. Debido a eso los soldados llamaron a mi hechizo "El Devorador De Pecados" (lo admito, el nombre también era genial) nombre influenciado por las viejas historias que hablan de ponis antiguos capaces de redimir los pecados de otros, siempre y cuando estos se lo merezcan mas no estén buscando el perdón.

Mi listado de éxitos sumado a mis extrañas investigaciones llamó la atención de muchos ponis los cuales me iban a visitar a mi estudio en la torre. Lo primero que preguntaban siempre era ¿porque rayos elegiste una torre con tantas escaleras? A lo que yo siempre respondía "porque así sabes quien tiene un genuino motivo para subir" si no lo tienen simplemente dan media vuelta y no me molestan 8y si se preguntan cómo le hacía con los pegasos pues es fácil… mi ventana siempre estaba cerrada) y una vez entre mis visitas estuvo el director Order, le había llamado la atención mi investigación de las hormigas dragón así que tenía curiosidad. Antes lo veía como un sujeto frio, silencioso y sin emociones, pero después de conocerlo me di cuenta de que era muy agradable (sí, su actitud era un poquito apática pero era tolerable) y mientras veía mis anotaciones (estaban por toda la habitación) algo en específico lo atrajo, mi investigación sobre un nuevo hechizo al cual yo llamaba "Difuminación". Él me pidió que le explicara ese hechizo y yo como un potrillo exaltado comencé a hablar sin dilación. Le conté el cómo podría conseguir que varias especies se entendieran con solo conseguir sincronizar sus almas, mi "devorador de pecados" solo lo podía usar yo debido a que se requiere magia oscura para ejecutarlo pero con ese nuevo hechizo podría entremezclar la esencia de dos criaturas diferentes para que estas compartan por unos segundos recuerdos, pensamientos, puntos de vista y un sinfín de cosas que suelen provocar las guerras (me refiero a las diferencias entre especies), yo hablaba sin parar de las cosas que este hechizo podría lograr y Order solo me escuchaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, también le conté que no estaba perfeccionado (ni siquiera lo había probado aun) y que aún era un proceso muy volátil debido a que mientras las dos criaturas estén unidas también se entremezclan sus dones, habilidades, personalidades y fortalezas pero ninguna de sus debilidades (o eso creía ya que era especulación, como dije, no lo había probado) pero cambiamos de tema y retomamos a las hormigas dragón y con mis estudios había demostrado que la frontera norte y noroeste de Equestria no habían caído ante los dragones debido a que allí se encontraban las actuales 6 colmenas de hormigas dragón y estas funcionaban como una especie de "barrera natural" la cual los dragones no se atrevían a cruzar y tras una larga charla acerca de varias de mis investigaciones y hechizos en desarrollo se fue.

Para mí era más común recibir visitas de La Arquitecta pero ella había estado últimamente en el frente de batalla y más de una vez me mandó llamar para ayudar a los soldados y yo aprovechaba esos momentos para estudiar a los dragones e incluso una vez capturaron a uno y yo aproveche para usar "El Devorado" en él y me di cuenta de la enorme carga que tenía. Su compañera había muerto en un ataque repercusión por parte de nuestra armada y sus cuatro crías ahora estaban solas en su hogar, yo pude usar eso en su contra… pero eso sería lavarle el cerebro o peor su propia alma. Tenía la posibilidad de chantajearlo con liberarlo a cambio de información (es la desventaja de ver el alma y no la mente, en el alma solo se guardan las experiencias más importantes para la criatura, no información común) posiciones de otros grupos o cualquier cosa, solo debía remover un poco de la lealtad que él le tenía a su especie y habría cantado como un canario… pude, mas no lo hice. Yo lo que quería era que las especies pudieran entenderse entre ellas, romper las barreras de la carne y las ideas, lo que yo quería era que nos aceptásemos y si hubiera hacho lo que pensaba en ese momento seria traicionar mis ideales, mi sueño. Seria obligarlo a aceptar mi forma de pensar así que antes de que la tentación se apoderase de mí decidí dejar el campo de batalla y le pedí a La Arquitecta que en la medida de lo posible mandara a los que quería que atendiera a Canterlot.

En un lapso de tres años (si ya perdieron la cuenta ya tengo 24 años… o eso creo) desarrolle dos hechizos más y mi investigación de las hormigas dragón dio sus frutos. En una conferencia ante Los Pilares de la Tierra (el alto consejo de Alicornios), Los Pilares de Equestria y los altos mandos del ejército pude explicar lo útiles que estas criaturas eran y como de forma natural repelían a los dragones, el cómo haciendo uso de su "barrera natural" se podían crear campos de refugiados, zonas libres y puntos de encuentro en la franja norte-noroeste. Order me veía con una sonrisa al igual que La Arquitecta y las jóvenes princesas, los reyes solo me escuchaban con atención al igual que los pilares de Equestria y los militares… y Star Swirl me seguía viendo con desprecio (en todos estos años nunca me dejo de ver así) al terminar mi presentación sobre las hormigas mencione un hechizo (uno de los dos recientemente desarrollados) que diseñe basándome en una característica de las hormigas dragón; descubrí que las hormigas tenían una extraña capacidad adaptativa en proporciona al lugar donde se establecía la colmena con aquellas criadas en el desierto teniendo cuerpos más ligeros y esbeltos para requerir de monos agua y alimento. Con esa investigación había desarrollado un hechizo capaz de aumentar la velocidad de adaptación de las criaturas, este hechizo no las haría mutar solo adaptarse, siguiendo el ejemplo del desierto: esto provocaría que un poni con el hechizo activo redujera la masa y peso de su cuerpo lo que provocaría la reducción del agua y alimento que necesitaría para vivir. Y tras un aplauso por parte de todos (menos Star Swirl el cual solo refunfuño antes de salir del salón al terminar la presentación) concluí mi presentación, los militares, el consejo y los pilares estaban muy interesados en mis investigaciones, tanto que me ofrecieron fondos y libertad para llevar a cabo los experimentos necesarios para estabilizar los procesos. Finalmente sentí que mi sueño podría cumplirse ya que no había explicado a detalle la mejora adaptiva (nombre en proceso) ya que los ponis podríamos expandirnos a lugares que antes nos eran totalmente inevitables, podríamos conocer nuevas especies y adaptarnos rápido a ellas (sí, el hechizo también afecta la mente permitiéndole a un poni o criatura adaptarse rápido a la situación psicológicamente) e incluso se podrían dar cruzas entre especies y generar las siguientes líneas evolutivas de la historia.

Tras esos éxitos finalmente me sentí con el suficiente valor para hacer algo que había pospuesto dos años… declararle mi amor a Windybelle. Para este punto tanto ella como yo éramos adultos así que finalmente me arme de valor para decirle lo que sentía así que la cite en los jardines del palacio. Tras un par de horas conversando sentí que ya era momento de decirlo, comencé mencionando lo importante que ella era para mí, lo valiosa que había sido su compañía y apoyo desde que éramos pequeños y lo mucho que estimaba nuestra relación, tomando uno de sus cascos la mire a los ojos y le dije lo que realmente sentía por ella, el como la amaba y el querer que ella se convirtiera en mi poni especial. Su respuesta fue larga pero la resumiré en que ella también me amaba pero era incapaz de verme de la misma forma que yo a ella debido a la diferencia de nuestras edades. Lo admito, me dolió, pero ella me tomo de la barbilla y me dio un tierno beso en la frente y me dijo "vas a entender lo que te estoy diciendo ya que pronto tú también tendrás que hacer lo mismo", al decirme eso me señalo hacia mis espaldas y al girarme pude ver entre los arbustos a Luna. Windy solo se despidió diciéndome que tuviera tacto y delicadeza antes de levantar vuelo y yo con un nudo en la garganta y una grieta en el corazón me acerque a Luna quien se encontraba nerviosa y ruborizada.

Durante varias semanas estuve practicando el segundo de mis nuevos hechizos y en esta ocasión me acompañaba Stygian (el compañero de los pilares de Equestria) quien no tenía nada mejor que hacer ya que sus compañeros seguían tomando toda la gloria y a él ni las gracias le daban… regresando al tema, le estaba mostrando mi (no tan probado) prototipo de puerta a El Reino De Las Sombras (Shadow Realm), el objetivo era estabilizar esa puerta ya que teniendo acceso a un mundo que está hecho de energía pura y sin perturbar le podría dar a Equestria un gigantesco avance (solo imagínenselo ¡Energía ilimitada! Suena bien no creen), el problema es que solo para abrir el portal se requiere una ABSURDA cantidad de energía y una enorme concentración, para mí era relativamente fácil (me costaba mucho no se equivoquen, pero no tanto como realmente debería) debido a mi afinidad con el reino de las sombras pero aun así era agotador y mientras me aplaudía mi única audiencia tras cerrar "la puerta" le explicaba lo ya mencionado, Stygian me pregunto ¿Cómo le hacía para generar tanta energía? Yo le respondí que usualmente uso mi propia magia oscura (ya casi todo el mundo lo sabe) pero cuando quiero correr pruebas sin necesidad de estar yo con el portal suele ser Order quien me ayuda o también usaba algunos de los artefactos de la bóveda del castillo (ya lo dije, me dieron los recursos que pidiera) como fuente de poder. Unas horas después (ya cuando Stygian se había ido) Order apareció y menciono que traía una propuesta para mí (me había endulzado el camino repitiéndome mis logros y yo solo podía pensar "O no, aquí vamos de nuevo") pero nunca me espere lo que me diría.

–Sombra lo diré sin dilación, has sido el mejor alumno que he tenido desde que abrí la academia hace tres siglos. La cantidad de logros que has conseguido en solo una década han superado a os que ha obtenido Star Swirl en toda su vida y los que conseguirás serán aún más en el futuro- comento el alicornio.

–G-gracias señor- contesto apenado Sombra –Pero ¿Por qué presiento que eso no es todo lo que me ha venido a decir?-

–Sombra créeme cuando te digo que esta idea nunca me había pasado por la cabeza en mis 2000 años de vida y sinceramente no creo que vuelva a pasar- Order respiro profundo y tras exhalar volteo a ver a Sombra a los ojos – ¡Sombra quiero que te conviertas en Alicornio y formes parte del consejo!-

Con su expresión petrificada y totalmente en blanco Sombra solo respondió.

– ¿Qué?-


	3. Las Crónicas de Sombra Parte 03: Decline

Las Crónicas de Sombra Parte 03: Decline

El joven poni de color negro seguía caminando con temor por toda la sala, le era difícil respirar y tras cada nuevo hallazgo más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y al llegar a una gran mesa llena de papeles su expresión comenzó a cambiar. Paso de ser de terror y dolor a ira y desesperación al tomar uno de los papeles y notar que el escrito en él le era sumamente familiar. El pony apretó los dientes y las sombras en la habitación ocasionadas por las "lámparas" de cristal lumínico comenzaron a deformarse y a moverse como si estas fueran flamas y con esa expresión de furia masculló algo entre dientes.

–Me lo han vuelto a hacer, otra vez lo hicieron-

* * *

No les diré que rechace la oferta de Order pero era un paso tremendo el aceptar, por una parte me volvería inmortal y podría investigar por el resto de la existencia de mi nuevo ser y por el otro lado tendría que ver morir a todos los que amo de vejes sin contar que al volverte Alicornio te conviertes en uno de los pilares de la tierra y ya no puedes usar tus poderes con fines egoístas o por tu propio interés, te ves obligado a usar siempre tu poder por el bien de Equestria y como que eso no me llamaba mucho la atención.

Cuando la noticia llegó a los oídos de cierta princesa de color azul oscuro está corrió hasta mi torre (Sí, subió corriendo las escaleras) para decirme que ahora nuestra diferencia de edades ya no importaría ya que ella al crecer también se convertía en alicornio y así podríamos estar juntos y por segunda vez le rompía el corazón a Luna. Le dije que no tenía intención de volverme alicornio ni me interesaba ser inmortal, ella preguntó por mis motivos y yo le contesté que prefería ser inmortal siendo recordado por mis investigaciones y mi contribución a Equestria que recordándoles a los ciudadanos que siempre estaría todo el tiempo vivo. Luna debatió un poco más pero el ver que no conseguiría nada se marchó diciéndome que ella me estaría esperando si cambiaba de opinión.

La guerra se intensificó en los frentes sur y oeste, las cosas no podía ir a peor ya que lo único que hacían los dragones era expandirse, tomar una amplia zona y reproducirse, en tan sólo seis años (Los cuales son los que habían pasado desde la propuesta de Order) el territorio de los dragones se había extendido casi el doble lo cual ya era mucho y con la creciente lista de bajas por nuestro bando los líderes militares estaban llevando a cabo actos cada vez más cuestionables como ofrecerles fortunas inexistentes a los grifones a cambio de sus servicios a los cuales siempre mandaban a… Bueno el término "Misión suicida" le quedaba corto a estos encargos de los cuales ni un solo grifón regresaba para tratar de cobrar la recompensa. Pero esos actos cesaron de repente y nuevos reportes llegaron del frente, con la ayuda de Star Swirl se había creado un recurso que ahora estaba ganando la guerra, sin bajas por nuestra parte mientras los dragones caían como moscas y unas semanas después de esas buenas noticias nos llevó una carta a mi madre y a mí. Windy traía con ella la carta y con su semblante decaído supimos el contenido, mi madre rompió en llanto y yo solo pude contenerme o así fue hasta que tanto mi madre como Windy me abrazaron y ya no pude resistir más, esa misma noche mi madre y yo velamos a mi padre como la hacíamos en la aldea, colocando una vela en una hoja grande de árbol y dejando que el rio se la llevara mientras entre los dos cantábamos la canción de los antepasados de mi abuela entre llantos.

Pasaron un par de meses y tanto mi madre como yo y retomamos la rutina y en ese tiempo me llegó una carta, una invitación a una fiesta por nuestra más reciente victoria la cual no sólo ocasionó grandes bajas entre los dragones sin resultar un solo poni herido sino que también recuperamos una fortaleza estratégica en el sur la cual era sumamente valiosa… Y sí, por eso era la fiesta. Luna y Celestia (Las cuales ya tenían 18 y 20 años respectivamente) Insistieron en que fuera ya que había una sorpresa para mí y aparte querían que saliera con ellas como antes así que tras debatir mucho y un amenazas de parte de la mayor que consistía en un oso de peluche, un bote de mayonesa y un oso hormiguero termine accediendo.

La fiesta fue lo que cabía de esperarse, una fiesta militar sin verdaderos soldados. Todos en la sala eran miembros de la alta sociedad y los líderes militares los cuales no han tocado un campo de batalla en como mínimo 40 años a los cuales se les iba la lengua hablando de más, lo único que hacía soportable la "fiesta" era la compañía de Luna, La Arquitecta y Windy (Trate de llevar a mi madre pero se negó) las cuales tenían tópicos realmente interesantes como Windy con sus idas y vueltas del campo de batalla alegando "No existe una carta que no merezca ser entregada" o con Luna quién hablaba hasta por los cascos acerca del mundo de los sueños y de nueva manía de hablar sola y su inteligente respuesta de cuando le preguntaban "¿Por qué hablas sola?" ella respondía "Porque a veces necesito escuchar la voz de una experta" y la arquitecta hablaba de como Order se había vuelto tan distante a sus otros "hermanos" (Los demás Alicornios) y que seguía decepcionado de mi decisión y que también se la ha pasado más con Celestia convirtiéndose (Casi) en su nuevo tutor de magia. Nuestras historias prosiguieron y cuando finalmente comenzamos a reírnos en voz alta tratamos de evitar las historias trágicas como la mención de mi padre y el tema de la inmortalidad… o así fue hasta que el General hizo un llamado.

El General Gold Hoof golpeo ligeramente su copa con un cuchillo para llamar nuestra atención y mencionar (Dio un muy, muy, MUY largo discurso) el estado de recuperación en el que se encontraba el reino y entre todo menciono que condecoraría al poni que hizo todo eso posible, me pidió que me pusiera de pie y fuera al pequeño podio donde se encontraba, hablo de mis investigaciones y como con esos grandes avances se consiguió una ventaja gigantesca con los dragones y con todos los otros seres de Equestria, hizo un gesto con el casco para que trajeran algo que estaba cubierto con una manta. El General siguió diciendo muchas cosas de la nueva arma que nos ayudaría a mantener el poder de los ponis en Equestria, quito la manta y a más de uno casi se le sale el alma por la boca ya que frente a todos había un ser con la apariencia de un poni solo que este tenía el cuerpo de color negro y parecía estar hecho de algún tipo de roca suave, sus ojos, alas y cola eran transparentes de color verde brillante y tenía su expresión en blanco, sus extremidades tenían agujeros como si fuera un queso y… Tenía un cuerno. Todos los espectadores estaban confusos, horrorizado, sorprendidos y algunos maravillado, ante ellos estaba algo con una apariencia de un Poni pero a la vez parecía un insecto y una especie de alicornio. Observe detenidamente a la criatura y en cuanto fui golpeado por la realidad voltee a ver a Luna quien tenían la misma expresión de horror que yo, bajé la cabeza para ver la medalla en mi pecho y le pregunté al General él como consiguieron a estos seres, me dio la respuesta que ya esperaba más otra información. Dijo que los habían creado a partir de unas criaturas bélicas increíblemente peligrosas el sector norte-noroeste de Equestria y haciendo uso de otras de mis investigaciones (Mi proyecto de adaptación acelerada para ser preciso) los transformaron en estos seres metamórficos los con la capacidad de mantener las características físicas de quien copia… A esa nueva arma la llamaban "Los Changelings". Todos en el salón aplaudieron salvo por mí, Windy, Luna y la arquitecta. Formule mi última pregunta la cual fue "¿Quién lo ayudó a llevar a cabo este experimento?", la respuesta no me sorprendió ya que había sido Star Swirl quien propuso este proyecto pero dijo que el mérito era mío ya que sin mis investigaciones nada habría sido posible, en ese momento de solté un potente golpe al general de tal potencia que si alguien quería hacer una copia de mi casco podía usar el cráneo de este como molde. Importándome un bledo el cómo me miraban fui hasta la mesa Star Swirl y solo le dije que se arrepentía por eso y me fui del salón tras hacer trizas la medalla y fui seguido por mis tres amigas.

Después de ese día me recluí en mi torre anulando todo contacto que no fueran mis tres amigas y mi madre. Absorbí todos los datos de mis investigaciones en una especie de agujero negro para que nadie los pudiera robar y queme todo lo demás. La Arquitecta me había estado mandando algunos reportes confidenciales donde se mencionaba el uso que les daban a esas aberraciones a la que llamaban Changelings y resultaba que los hacían cargar de frente contra los dragones convertidos ellos mismos en dragones y también los usaban como carne de cañón, a las reinas las tenía en una instalación de seguridad con el único objetivo de que se reprodujeran para compensar las bajas de cada misión y como si fuera poco no tomaron a una o dos reinas… ¡Convirtieron El a las seis! las únicas seis colonias existentes de esa especie fueron usadas lo que significa que las hormigas dragón están ahora extintas. Por parte de Luna me llego una noticia la cual los militares trataban de ocultar, al haber quitado las hormigas dragón del sector norte-noroeste también retiraron la línea defensiva que estas hacían por lo que esos frentes cayeron en segundos y entre ellos estaba la noticia de que una pequeña villa del norte había sido reducida a cenizas Y no había ni un solo superviviente, con todo lo demás eso se sintió como un gancho al hígado y ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que la guerra acabara… O eso pensé. Resulta que la transformación de los Changelings era permanente y se les había modificado para que a pesar de poder consumir alimentos como cualquiera de nosotros necesitarán absorber Un tipo de energía para poder procesar su alimento y cómo mantenerlos mucho tiempo sería costoso por la enorme cantidad que son pues se les dejaría morir de hambre al terminar la guerra.

Pasó un año y la guerra parecía no querer llegar a su fin, aun con los Changelings peleando los dragones no se dejaban derrotar a tal grado que él mismo Leviatán el rey de los dragones y el dragón Berserker más poderoso de todos decidió entrar en combate lo cual significaba la muerte de cientos de Changelings y la reducción a cenizas de la zona de combate y entre todo eso Windy seguía haciendo de mensajera en la guerra, de vez en cuando venía con muchas historias (En su mayoría tristes) sobre lo que pasaba en el frente y siempre que nos despedimos ella me decía que la esperara con un tazón de las galletas de mantequilla de mi madre… Quién diría que esa sería la última vez que me las podría pedir. Un día decidí bajar a casa de mi madre ya que no la había visto dos días y según el itinerario del correo Windy llegaría al día siguiente, tenía planeado decirle a mi madre si me enseñaba su receta de galletas para poder hacerlas por mi cuenta y cuando llegue a su casa toque la puerta pero no tuve respuesta y tras tres intentos más de preocupe así que utilicen mi hechizo para meterme en las sombras de la casa y trasladarle al interior, una vez allí encontré mi madre en la cama durmiendo, la habitación tenía un extraño aroma el cual me hizo querer subir su cama y acurrucarme con ella como cuando era niño y cuando comencé subirme por inercia comencé a cantar la canción de mi madre y al colocar mi cabeza en su pecho como siempre lo hacía aun teniendo 31 años no pude contener mis lágrimas, un grito salió de mi interior y mis lágrimas no pararon. Ese día me quede solo, ya no tenían a mis Padres para cuidarme y no podía ver a mis amigas a los ojos. Ella murió su sola, sola por el hecho de que yo estaba haciendo un berrinche en mi torre y no estuve con ella. Ahora fui sólo yo el que dejó la vela en la hoja.

Estando en ese estado de depresión Star Swirl me convencido para bloquear las memorias de Celestia y Luna ya que tras el trauma que sufrieron al ver morir a sus padres no podían mantenerse en pie por sí solas, nunca habría ayudado a ese imbécil tras lo que hizo pero al ver a Luna en ese estado me di cuenta de que yo no podía dejarla sola… No a ella, así que en el proceso bloquee todas las memorias que tenían conmigo para que así la pequeña princesa ya no llorara más por mí. Tanto Order como La Arquitecta no se opusieron a la idea ya que ellos no tenían el poder para ayudarlas y parte de ese sello se basaba en la habilidad de mi devorador de pecados para separar recuerdos y sentimientos, de esa forma dejamos intactos solo los recuerdos importantes y lo demás fue bloqueado y este sello se repetiría cada cierto tiempo para mantener la salud mental de ambas. Tras completar esa tarea me recluí una vez más esperando la llegada de Windy Quien llevaba una semana de retraso (No era la primera vez que pasaba) y una noche algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Fuera de mi ventana se encontraba Lulú y parecía herida de una pata, la deje entrar y esta voló hasta mi escritorio de forma torpe Y estando allí el ave medida va con ojos tristes, no necesite de mi hechizo para saberlo se había pasado pero algo me impulso a hacerlo y pude ver a mi mejor amiga siendo devorada por un gigantesco dragón, corte el contacto y una vez más comencé llorar, acomode a Lulú junto una pila de pergaminos viejos y ella se hizo un nido rápidamente y me pidió que la pusieran la ventana, tras hacerlo me fui a la cama y llore hasta quedarme dormido. A la mañana siguiente fui a ver a Lulú y seguía dormida en su nido de forma apacible, quieta… e inerte. Esa mañana enterré el recuerdo de tres de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida ya que a la pequeña paloma la cubrí con el pañuelo de mi madre como siempre quiso. Ya no tenía a Windy, a mi madre, a Luna ni a Lulú, para este punto las lágrimas dejaron de brotar y tome una decisión la cual era ridícula pero necesaria. Decidí irme de Canterlot, ya solo me quedaba una amiga y a ella no la obligaría a verme morir de vejes así que cuando se lo conté ella entendió y no puso peros, justo cuando me dirigía a la puerta de mi torre ella me detuvo, me hizo dar la vuelta y coloco sus labios sobre los míos, ese no fue un beso de amantes más bien era entre dos personas que cargaban un tremendo dolor y tras separar nuestros labios me dijo que a pesar de ser amada por todos los ponis de su nación realmente nunca sintió una conexión con ninguno de ellos e incluso siendo inmortal no había sentido cercanía con ninguno de sus hermanos, pero conmigo había sido diferente ya que desde que se había hecho inmortal no había tenido ninguna relación duradera de ningún tipo hasta que llegue yo, quien al principio la trato como a una mentora y luego como amiga, el único en siglos que no la trato como la gran alicornio que era sino como una poni como cualquier otra. Sostuvo mi barbilla con su casco y mirándome a los ojos me pidió si antes de irme la podía hacer sentir como una poni normal una última vez

Al día siguiente desperté en mi cama Junto a la última amiga que me quedaba La cual se despertó conmigo y solo me pidió permanecer hace un rato más y nos quedamos dormidos unas horas más estando abrazados. Esa misma tarde me despedí por última vez de ella… La Arquitecta, La Arquitecta de Equestria, Así todos conocían Pero antes de despedirnos ella me dijo su viejo nombre, Aquel hombre que hace milenios que nadie (Ni siquiera ella) Había pronunciado, Velvet, Velvet Morningstar. Ella me dijo que nunca me olvidaría y que sea algo surgía de esa noche yo no cargaría con la responsabilidad ya que fue un deseo egoísta de parte de ella y yo le dije que probablemente nunca nos volveríamos a ver. Así fue mi última despedida, sin lágrimas ni llanto solo ella y yo diciéndonos adiós.

Tenía una parada que hacer así que me dirigí a la oficina del imbécil más grande que había conocido en mi vida… Star Swirl. No me iba a ir sin antes decirle un par de cosas.

* * *

El corcel negro entro en la oficina del sabio anciano y este no ocultó su expresión de desagrado.

– ¿Sombra? No recuerdo haberte llamado- Comentó Star Swirl.

– ¿Enserio crees que vendría si tu me hubieses llamado?- Pregunto Sombra arqueando una ceja.

–En ese caso ¿Qué te trae aquí?-

–He venido a despedirme-

La respuesta hizo que el anciano dejara la pluma que está usando y volteara a ver a su visita.

– ¿Despedirte? ¿Acaso vas a un viaje de investigación?-

–No, me voy, para no volver-

– ¿Y qué haces aquí? Hasta donde tengo entendido solo te queda una poni de la cual puedes despedirte-

El comentario de Star Swirl fue un intento de provocar a Sombra, más esté no cayó.

–De hecho ya me despedí de ella, solo vine aquí para decirte algo que siempre quise decir que a la cara-

– ¿Y eso que sería?- pregunto el viejo refinados en su silla con una sonrisa.

–Bien, lo diré sin rodeos… Te detesto. Aborrezco el gran imbécil que eres y siempre te he detestado. La primera vez que te vi pensé que no eras más que un viejo cascarrabias que veía a todo el mundo por encima de su hombro y no toleraba una idea que no fuese suya y tras conocerte todos estos años puedo decir… ¡Sagrados espíritus! ¡Como tenía razón! Eres pedante, egocéntrico, engreído, no toleras que alguien se acerque a tu nivel y aborreces la idea de que alguien descubra algo que tu no has investigado antes y por eso cuando use magia oscura en mi presentación supe exactamente lo que sentías, era envidia. Tenías envidia porque nunca pudiste o podrías haber tenido acceso a ese poder sin el riesgo de que te mataran y allí me tenías, un potro con una habilidad la cual te morías por tener pero como eso era imposible trataste por todos los medios de que no entrada a la academia y una vez que estuve dentro y comencé con mis investigaciones tu mirada de desdén hacia mí creció y por eso transmutaste a las hormigas; la guerra siempre te importo un pepino, lo que hiciste lo hiciste porque tú nunca las habrias podido estudiar sin mi escudo y como yo ya lo había hecho decidiste convertirlas en otro ser para estudiarlas tú y llevarte el mérito. Nunca soportaste la idea de que alguien fuera mejor que tú… Y yo cumplí esa pesadilla-

Star Swirl puso sus codos sobre él el escritorio y junto sus cascos frente a su boca.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?- Preguntó calmado el anciano.

– ¿Acaso quieres decir algo?- Preguntó de regreso Sombra.

– ¿Sabes por qué desde que te vi en la presentación siempre te trate así? Eso es porque vi en ti algo que no podía pasar por alto, lo que vi en ti fue una parte de mí, la parte que mostraba tu potencial, eras igual que yo en ese aspecto y sabía que lo desperdiciarías a no ser que tuvieras en mente alguien a quie…-

–Deja el teatro anciano, solo estamos tú y yo y tu intento de hacerte "La víctima que me trató mal para sacar mi potencial" no te va a servir. Desde que comencé a hablar has estado viendo repetidamente la pluma y puedo oler tus ganas de querer encajármela en el cuello con tal de ya escuchar más la verdad-

– ¿La verdad? Parece que te estarás sobre estiman…-

–Que te calles, no he venido a conversar sólo vive para decirte lo que he querido decirte toda mi vida y como veo que la pluma de tu escritorio comienza a vibrar solo tengo una última cosa que decir… Soy mucho mejor que tú, hace quince años te supere y a ti te quedan máximo dos décadas más de vida mientras que a mi me quedan tres décadas como mínimo, eso sin contar que mi magia oscura me permite expandir mi vida, pero como nunca pudiste estudiarla no podrías haber eso- Sombra le dio la espalda Star Swirl y estando en esa posición dijo –Tú legado será enterrado bajo la montaña que mis logros, nadie te recordara para cuando yo haya muerto-

Al decir eso se formó una mueca de furia en el rostro del anciano y la pluma del escritorio salió volando hacia la nuca de Sombra y este no se movió, la pluma impacto contra su cuerpo y lo atravesó de lado a lado y se encajó hasta la mitad de la puerta. El cuerpo de sombra se había hecho intangible convirtiéndose en un cumulo de humo negro y tras recuperar su forma natural solo le sonrió Star Swirl y se marchó riendo. A través de la puerta se alcanzaron a escuchar las últimas palabras de Sombra.

–Antes te llegue a admirar cómo hechicero pero después de lo que hiciste la más mínima pizca de admiración murió, pero no te preocupes cuando hayas muerto yo en persona me iré a reír en tu tumba-


	4. Las Crónicas de Sombra Parte 04 Caída

Las Crónicas de Sombra Parte 04: Caída… y Resurgimiento

Mi repentina partida tomo a muchos por sorpresa pero nunca me quede a escuchar quienes fueron los sorprendidos. Mi viaje para alejarme de todo me llevo a un sector alejado de Equestria en el cual apenas si habían remansos de civilización y estaba tan alejado de los centros de población que aun cuando los dragones conquistaran toda Equestria aun tardarían en encontrar ese lugar y aun con todo tenía miedo de que Order me buscara, el haber huido de su escuela sin decirle nada no lo debería de tener de buen humor y menos cuando me había considerado para ser un alicornio y con el bloqueo en la mente de Celestia quien sabe si ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo por él, je podría decirse que él y yo estamos igual… no, al menos él tiene a su "hermana" y yo ya no tengo a nadie.

Me recluí durante una década y aun a esa distancia escuche del alboroto que acabo con los pilares de Equestria. Escuche acerca de un poni el cual activo un sello maldito, se corrompió y que los pilares se sacrificaron para poder contener esa amenaza… puras patrañas, aun a kilómetros de distancia pude sentir cuando activaron la puerta al reino de las sombras y solo había un puñado de ponis que sabían de ella y cuatro están muertas o no lo recuerdan así que supe que Stygian fue quien lo activo y sucumbió a su poder… mi único remordimiento para este punto no fue el haber creado otra cosa que no tardaron en corromper sino el hecho de que no podía ir a reírme a la tumba de Star Swirl ya que este no había muerto de forma convencional y por lo tanto no había cadáver y no tendría el mismo significado el irme a reír a una lápida que de Star Swirl solo tendría el nombre grabado.

La estupidez no termino allí, tiempo después (Fueron solo 4 años) otro imbécil hizo de las suyas con OTRO de mis proyectos. Order puso fin a la guerra con los dragones pero no de la forma que creen. Sí, sí que acabo con la guerra pero solo para iniciar otra contra él. Resulta que el todo poderoso Alicornio quería aún más poder así que utilizo mi formula de Difuminación para absorber al ser más poderoso de Equestria. El Dragón Berserker llamado Leviatán, fue absorbido y asimilado por Order pero algo ocurrió (El motivo por el que nunca probé la formula con seres vivos), las mentalidades se entremezclaron y se destruyeron, se deformo su cuerpo y en ningún momento pareció que se estabilizaría y como resultado solo quedo un ser amorfo con un poder que solo me atrevo a decir que era incomparable al de otro ser pero gracias a uno de los inventos de Star Swirl y la intervención de Luna y Celestia esta criatura fue sellada en una prisión de piedra y no me entere de nada mas allá de que tras perder a su líder los dragones dejaron su sangrienta cruzada por temor a ser convertidos en piedra o ser absorbidos. De esa forma acabo la guerra que tomo las vidas de mi padre y mi amiga… ¡Con un estúpido empate! Si todo lo que se necesitaba para terminar todo era un ataque kamikaze contra el líder le pude haber dicho a Order hace décadas que lo hiciera y de esa forma mi padre y Windy seguirían vivos. Ahora solo esperan que me quede de patas cruzadas mientras ambos bandos solo fingen que nada paso.

Tras el fin de la guerra, la perdida de los pilares de Equestria, el fin del alto consejo de Alicornios y la desaparición de La Arquitecta, Equestria se sumó en un estado de caos y cientos de facciones y grupos comenzaron a surgir y… de forma graciosa resulto que más de un grupo de los Grifones mandados en las misiones suicidas si sobrevivió y cuando se presentaron en el reino para pedir su recompensa simplemente los sacaron del palacio a patadas y negaron todo lo relacionado con esas misiones lo cual solo provocó un conflicto a media escala con los grifones los cuales fueron no solo derrotados sino que también fueron repelidos a una quinta parte de su territorio original y repudiados por los ponis los cuales los veían como criaturas que arriesgaron sus vidas sin habérselos pedido por un puñado de monedas. Otras criaturas migraron desde puntos desconocidos del mundo como los Yaks que se asentaron en la frontera norte la cual no era habitable para los ponis y grupos de extrañas criaturas en su mayoría bípedas que se asentaban en las costas del suroeste, los dragones se desplazaron a archipiélagos volcánicos y zonas áridas inaccesibles para los ponis. Debido a la expansión demográfica de los ponis a causa de la guerra estos crearon miles de asentamientos por toda su tierra y las áreas de conflicto que aun podían ser habitables. Y de esa forma poco a poco en solo un par de años toda Equestria gozaba de una extraña paz la cual no se había sentido en décadas si no es que siglos.

Para cuando toda esa tontería de "Amor y Paz" que ahora se fomentaba se había asentado decidí no dejar que afectaran más a las Hormigas Dragón así que usando mis ya perfeccionadas cualidades del control del reino de las sombras y el devorador de pecados logre entrar en la base donde se encontraba la última reina Changeling ya que a las otras cinco las mataron junto con todas las colmenas y a esta la mantuvieron con vida solo por si estallaba una revuelta u otra guerra. Libere a la reina y desaparecí con ella antes de que lograran siquiera percatarse de que ella no estaba. Era un ser en blanco, solo imitaba mis movimientos y nada más, su apariencia era similar a la del zángano visto en la conferencia solo que era más grande y de alguna forma me recorvada a Celestia.

Sus primeros pasos en la vida fueron torpes pero con algunos años de práctica y educación ella logro pensar por sí misma y razonar como cualquier otro ser consiente. Solíamos movernos todo el tiempo, con mi aspecto obtenido por los años me hacía pasar por su abuelo y ella tomaba la apariencia de una joven yegua con los mismos colores que yo. Chrysalis es como decidí llamarla durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, le puse ese nombre debido a que si bien no podía devolverla a su forma anterior podía ayudarla a convertirse en lo mejor que ella pudiera ser y que su aspecto solo era una crisálida para su futuro "yo" y a ella parecía gustarle su nombre. Con el tiempo también llego un conflicto interno ya que si bien le agarre cariño a la "pequeña" también era un recordatorio de que por mi culpa, por mi descuido ella fue convertida en esa criatura que ahora yacía frente a mí. Estuve con ella un tiempo estimado de unos 50 años (quien lo diría, el poder de la oscuridad realmente me dio una gran longevidad) y entonces fue tiempo de separarnos, le entregue mi libreta de investigación y le dije que en ella se encontraban varias cosas que la ayudarían a encontrar un lugar en el mundo para ella y su futura colmena. Solo le di una dirección a seguir y ella con lágrimas en los ojos simplemente me sonrió y comenzó a caminar sin voltear atrás, yo solo me quede parado viendo su silueta desaparecer en el horizonte y nunca la volví a ver.

Tras el primer centenario de paz y la construcción de varias ciudades decidí mudarme a un sector más poblado, quería ver que se había conseguido con tanto sacrificio y pude ver avances en energía y una nueva organización de los poblados los cuales eran cada vez más y más grandes llegando a superar algunas a la capital de Equestria la cual se encontraba en la ciudad de Everfree cuyo centro era el castillo de las dos hermanas pero nunca me acerque allí. Una noche mientras caminaba por las calles de mi nueva y bulliciosa ciudad un extraño poni encapuchado se me acercó y comenzó a hablarme de la búsqueda que había estado haciendo para encontrarme, me conto que desde el fin de la guerra un grupo de ponis habían visto cual era la verdadera naturaleza del mundo y que inconformes con esa realidad ellos comenzaron a buscar un lugar al cual pertenecer y que la llave para esa meca que buscaban era yo. Sabían quién era yo, que era yo y quien fui hace décadas. Conocían lo que me habían hecho en el pasado y de mi sufrimiento, me prometieron un lugar en ese "Edén" que buscaban ya que para ellos yo era el mesías de ese nuevo e ideal mundo.

La Flama Negra me acogió y tal cual me lo prometieron finalmente me sentía a salvo y entendido. Muchos de los miembros eran descendientes de aquellos que sufrieron en las guerras y los más ancianos eran aquellos huérfanos que la guerra dejó a su paso, todos me veían como su líder o por lo menos como su salvador a tal grado de que en el grupo era conocido como Rey Sombra. Durante el tiempo con ellos finalmente pude enterarme de lo que acontecía en el mundo ya que no era un grupo pequeño y tenía una red de información bastante amplia, descubrí gracias a ellos que Chrysalis fundo una colmena en una de las antiguas zonas de conflicto la cual era inhabitable para los ponis pero de alguna forma ella pudo usar ese lugar a su favor ya que nadie se acercaba a ese lugar. Tras los primeros 20 años de pertenecer al clan ellos me contaron de su sueño de aquel que abrió sus ojos por primera vez y que era el motivo por el cual todos los que entraban en La Flama Negra obtenían la capacidad de manipular la magia oscura (aun cuando eran ponis terrenales normales o pegasos y no al mismo nivel que yo pero sí que era impresionante) y que ahora conmigo y con él finalmente se podría conseguir nuestro objetivo así que me guiaron a un punto en las profundidades de las catacumbas donde se encontraba un sello de liberación dibujado en el piso y alrededor se encontraban seis reliquias con las que estaba familiarizado ya que eran los objetos de los pilares de Equestria. El sumo sacerdote comenzó a hablar acerca del primer contacto con el reino de las sombras cuando los soldados que ayudaron en la batalla y contención del Poni De Las Sombras aun tras sellarlo aún lo escuchaban en sus cabezas, como esos soldados entendieron tras el fin de la guerra que siempre existiría un vacío en sus corazones y que el resto del mundo solo fingía que las cosas malas nunca pasaban y solo reconstruían por encima de los escombros en vez de respetarlos como el legado de los antepasados. El Poni De Las Sombras les prometió un reino infinito y vacío en el cual él y todos los que lo siguieran podrían vivir eternamente sin sufrir, sin miedo y sin preocupaciones. Por un momento me sentí tentado a romper el sello y liberarlo pero recordé que él no era nada más que un poni común y corriente el cual fue consumido por un poder que no pudo controlar. Sus promesas solo eran palabras vacías, pero al decirles lo que pensaba a los miembros del grupo estos se pusieron en mi contra y entre todos me llevaron al centro del sello y me dijeron que preferirían que yo cooperara pero el plan siempre fue que yo funcionara como recipiente de ese inconmensurable poder que era el reino de las sombras y entonces el ritual comenzó.

Cuando abrí mis ojos todos en el salón del ritual estaban muertos y parecía que algo los hubiera momificado ya que parecían estar secos. El ritual se llevó a cabo pero no contaron con una cosa, yo conocía el hechizo de la puerta mejor que ellos así que en vez de levantar el sello de Stygian abrí la puerta al reino de las sombras y me introduje en él. Dentro de ese mundo no existía nada salvo una oscuridad infinita y una voz que era la mía pero parecía poseer un eco que resonaba dentro de mi cabeza, la voz me pregunto mi motivo para adentrarme en su reino y tras explicarle mis motivos "eso" vio mi vida de principio a presente y me dijo que solo esta vez me perdonaría por esta falta de respeto pero que no perdonaría a nadie que obtuviera sus poderes sin su permiso. Antes de mandarme de regreso susurro dentro de mi cabeza que gracias a lo que había hecho por él al detectar a todos los ladrones de la esencia oscura él me daría otra oportunidad. Al despertar de mi Shock por la habitación tapizada con cadáveres una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que me dirigiera hacia el norte hasta que no pudiera más y al haber perdido de nuevo el lugar al que pertenecía no me importaba a donde me dirigía pero al acercarme a la puerta del salón me percate que esta parecía más grande que antes, vi mi rostro contra una cristalera y me vi a mi mismo pero no al yo que conocía, ahora tenía mi apariencia de 8 años e inclusive perdí mi Cutie Mark… ¿Una oportunidad? ¿A esto se refería? La posibilidad de comenzar una nueva vida de cero. Salí del salón, salí de las catacumbas y comencé a caminar con rumbo al norte.

Camine durante días, atravesé muchos poblados pero en ninguno sentí que era el lugar al que pertenecía. Poblado tras poblado continúe caminando hasta que llegue al norte y fui recibido por una tormenta de nieve, esa voz en mi cabeza aun me decía que caminara y sin considerarlo me adentre en la mortal tundra de la que nadie había vuelto. Probablemente mis actos reflejaban que en realidad no tenía fe en esa voz y lo único que quería era morir y ya fuera en la tormenta o en cualquier lugar ya no me importaba. Paso a paso sentía como el hielo y nieve bajo mis cascos me arrancaban partes de piel, mis músculos se entumían y mi respiración se volvía cada vez más irregular ya que ahora la nieve entraba por mis fosas nasales y mi vista se nublaba, camine por días los cuales solo se alargaron debido a mis poderes ya que alguien normal simplemente habría muerto en las primeras horas y a cada paso la tormenta parecía arreciar casi como si no quisiera que estuviera allí. Tras varios días de caminar finalmente mis poderes llegaron a su límite y me desplome en la nieve, cada segundo se sintió como una eternidad pero yo solamente estuve esperando a que el frio abrazo de la muerte llegara a mi… pero no fue así, al escuchar una pisadas logre abrir los ojos y allí estaba. Frente a mí se encontraba una potranca no mayor que mi "nuevo yo" con un cuerpo casi transparente de color blanco y una cabellera de colores azul y blanco cristalinos y ojos azul hielo, ella me pregunto mi motivo de estar allí y yo en un momento le dije una historia donde unos Windegos arribaron a mi aldea y todos murieron a causa del frio y que yo escape. Tonto lo sé, no sabía si era real o una alucinación y aun así le mentí pero no quería repetir una vez más mi historia y si me habían dado una nueva oportunidad para el futuro porque no tener una nueva versión de mi pasado. La joven me pregunto si quería ir con ella a su casa ya que no se encontraba muy lejos y obviamente yo acepte, ella con una sonrisa me pregunto mi nombre el cual por alguna razón no cambie y le dije que era Sombra… ella se presentó como Crystal Heart.

Esa voz cumplió con su palabra ya que mi nueva vida en el Imperio de Cristal fue increíble a tal grado que incluso conseguí una Cutie Mark distinta ya que ahora esta era un fragmento de cristal color rojo, Crystal resulto ser la princesa del imperio y yo siendo el único unicornio en todo el lugar me convertí rápidamente en algún tipo de celebridad pero no estaba conforme con eso, si bien seguí las instrucciones de la voz fue Crystal quien me rescato de la tormenta así que decidí hacer lo que pudiera para devolverle el favor de haberme dado una nueva vida y me uní a la guardia real. Gracias a ser el único usuario de magia del imperio escale rápidamente en rangos a tal grado que en solo 10 años fui asignado al entrenamiento de los cadetes al mismo tiempo que fui nombrado el caballero personal de la princesa la cual tenía la manía de escaparse del castillo en cada oportunidad que tenia ya que su padre la tenía en un aislamiento total y aparte de unos cuantos seleccionados nadie más mantenía contacto con ella eso solo ayudo a que siendo el único compañero masculino de su edad ella y yo comenzáramos a tener un romance. Crystal era increíblemente inocente y salvo por un par de cosas que veía en sus escapadas no conocía absolutamente nada del mundo exterior lo cual solo hizo que la primera vez que intimáramos lo volviera aún más mágico, ella quería aprender de la procreación, del amor, el acto del apareamiento… yo, yo solo quería hacerla mía y aun cuando suene mal quería ser aquel que la corrompiera, aquel que ampliara sus horizontes en más de una forma y con mi capacidad de alterar la arquitectura del imperio gracias a la magia oscura esa oportunidad se pudo llevar a cabo en lo alto de la torre central a la cual solo yo tenía acceso. Aquella primera vez guardo una sorpresa ya que en su limitado conocimiento acerca del apareamiento ella creyó que era un acto que solo se llevaba a cabo en su estado de fertilidad y debido a eso y mi fuerte genética supe de inmediato que ella resultaría exitosamente embarazada así que a la mañana siguiente decidimos decirle al Emperador lo ocurrido, sobra decir que no estaba contento a tal grado que me soltó un poderoso golpe que ríanse ustedes del que le di a Gold Hoof pero su ira se disminuyó cuando vio que su hija la cual aun en una edad de 17 años era un costado en blanco obtuvo su Cutie Mark… se trataba de un corazón de cristal azul.

Por mi relación me convertí en príncipe y finalmente pude estar con la poni que amaba sin tener que ocultarlo nunca más, nuestra boda fue enorme y ahora que viviría en el palacio tuve que mudar tolo que tenia de mi pequeña choza del poblado a una habitación especial. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve en el imperio nunca deje de investigar ya que aun con sus capacidades mágicas inherentes los ponis de cristal perdían cada vez más terreno contra el helado clima y yo buscaba una manera de mantener la ciudadela protegida para siempre y ahora solo tenía dos nuevos motivos para hacerlo. En el tiempo esperado nuestra hija nació, era una pequeña unicornio de crin rosa y su cabello era una combinación de violeta, rosa y amarillo en tonos pastel la cual siempre le sonreía a su madre cada vez que esta jugaba con ella. Mis avances me llevaron a descubrir que los ponis de cristal tiene la capacidad de convertir sus emociones en energía pura y esta era canalizada a través del castillo e irradiada en el ambiente lo que provocaba que el clima frio no se acercara al imperio así que con un catalizador esa energía podría ser suficiente para proteger permanente mente el área y fue así como comencé con un proyecto para crear ese poderoso catalizador el cual debería de funcionar eternamente.

Al cumplir los 21 mi esposa e hija fueron enviadas en una misión al sector central de Equestria para hablar con las regentes del exterior y delimitar el poderío del imperio… nunca espere que aquella vez fuese a ser la última que vería la sonrisa de Crystal. El rey las acompaño en el carruaje y a mí se me dejo a cargo del imperio en lo que regresaban, Crystal se llevó con ella a Cadence ya que la pequeña lloraba cada vez que era alejada mucho tiempo de su madre y yo no fui enviado ya que la protección diplomática solo era viable a los ponis de cristal. Escuche que durante el viaje el convoy fue atacado y que mi esposa e hija habían perecido y que solo una pequeña porción del grupo incluyendo al Emperador regreso a salvo al imperio. El velorio de las mujeres de mi vida fue enorme y todo el reino estaba devastado, yo ya no podía ni comer y en mi mente solo rondaba la culpa de no haber insistido en ir con ellas. A los meses de la tragedia el Emperador solicito una audiencia en la cual menciono que los intentos de paz con los reinos del sur habían sido infructuosos y debido a eso es que ocurrieron las pérdidas de las dos princesas del imperio pero que ahora con los avances de la tecnología del imperio ya no necesitaríamos de nadie más ya que ahora el imperio estaría a salvo. El Emperador desveló una cortina que cubría la plaza bajo el castillo y en ella se encontraba flotando un curioso artefacto con la apariencia de la Cutie Mark de Crystal y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al verlo, el Emperador dijo que eso era el Corazón de Cristal, un artefacto mágico el cual aseguraría una edad de oro para el imperio. Tras acabar con el anuncio me acerqué al curioso objeto y al verlo girando sobre su pedestal pude sentirlo… al aura de Crystal emanaba de él.

Confronté al Emperador para que me dijera el lugar de procedencia del artefacto pero nunca me respondió, comencé yo mismo una investigación y eso solo ocasionó que me despojara de mi título de príncipe y me sacara a la fuerza del castillo pero yo estaba decidido a que no acabaría así y haciendo uso de uno de los pasajes ocultos por magia oscura logre entrar al palacio y me encontré con un pasadizo oculto tras el trono el cual conducía a una escalera muy profunda la cual comencé a bajar con miedo, en el fondo me encontré con una puerta que poseía la misma cerradura tetra elemental que tenía mi laboratorio e inclusive poseía la misma combinación, dentro de la habitación habían paneles de información, diagramas y planos de ingeniería genética y en el panel más grande se encontraba la imagen del Corazón de Cristal. Entre todos los planos y papeles aparecía repetidamente el nombre de Crystal Heart junto con las palabras "conversión" y "Transmutación"… para ese momento ya me imaginaba el destino de mi esposa y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos al mismo tiempo que susurraba para mis adentros "¿Por qué?". Tras cada papel que leía y cada panel visto mi tristeza aumentaba pero todo cambio cuando entre los papeles encontré algo familiar… una de las fórmulas que estaban en mi casa, era parte del proyecto de creación de un catalizador con algunos cambios en la formula y notas que decían "aceleración del proyecto" y "Capacidad incrementada" y lo entendí, una vez más tergiversaron mis investigaciones. Y en ese punto como un deja bu recordé el pasado que estuve ignorando por 13 años y solo unas palabras llenas de furia salieron de mi boca.

* * *

– Lo han vuelto a hacer, otra vez lo hicieron-

Mientras el poni de color negro contenía sus lágrimas de ira y tristeza se escucharon algunas voces provenientes de una habitación continua y a través de una segunda puerta entro el Emperador conversando con los dos sacerdotes que ayudaban a dirigir el reino. El trio se quedó mudo al ver a Sombra parado frente a ellos con la melena cubriéndole sus ojos color carmín.

– S-Sombra ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto el Emperador.

El unicornio no dijo nada y mantuvo su postura.

– Este es un lugar restringido así que lárgate, si te vas del imperio perdonare esta falta de respeto-

– Es un impresionante laboratorio su majestad- Dijo Sombra con una voz rasposa – ¿Qué clase de experimentos llevan a cabo aquí?-

– Confidenciales- Contesto uno de los sacerdotes.

– Confidenciales ¿uh? Su majestad tengo una última pregunta acerca de Corazón de Cristal- las palabras de Sombra fueron acompañadas por un vistazo de su ojo el cual se asomaba por sus cabellos y parecía brillar.

El Emperador trago saliva mientras retrocedía lentamente devuelta a la habitación de donde había salido.

– ¿Qué pregunta?-

– ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

– ¿Cuánto tiempo qué?-

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba activo este proyecto? ¿Desde hace cuando planeaban hacerle esto a Crystal?-

El Emperador dio media vuelta y trato de correr a la puerta pero esta se cerró bruscamente y la sombra que se extendía desde los cascos de unicornio comenzó a deformar la arquitectura de la habitación haciendo desaparecer la única vía de escape que tenían.

– ¡Responda!- ordeno Sombra.

– ¡Desde que la encontré!- contesto el Emperador bruscamente –Encontré a esa chiquilla cuando era una bebe y el imperio estaba desesperado. Estábamos perdiendo terreno ante el clima del norte y la elegimos para este proyecto-

– ¿Elegimos? Entonces ustedes dos también lo iniciaron- Inquirió Sombra mientras su miraba alternaba entre los sacerdotes – ¿Hubieron más involucrados?-

– El tiempo acabo con más de uno- contesto el Emperador.

El unicornio comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia el regente y su compañía.

– Sombra tienes que entenderlo, el proyecto se inició bajo situaciones desesperadas y ya no se podía dar marcha atrás, lo quisiera o no al cumplir los 20 años Crystal iniciaría el sistema de conversión- comento de forma desesperada el monarca.

Sombra se detuvo y el Emperador prosiguió.

– Todo esto fue para proteger al reino. Crystal también entendía eso, este sacrificio es lo que ella habría elegido-

– Pero ella no eligió- dijo Sombra –Esto se lo impusieron, ustedes tomaron esa decisión y no ella-

– ¡Tienes que entender que fue por un bien ma…!-

La voz del sacerdote fue cortada de repente y al voltear a verlo el emperador solo vio a su compañero caer teniendo un agujero en el pecho.

– ¿Bien mayor?... sí, siempre es por un bien mayor- balbuceo Sombra en voz baja.

Un segundo disparo de energía salió del cuerno de Sombra e impacto en el rostro del segundo sacerdote prácticamente arrancándole la cabeza del cuello. El Emperador fue acorralado contra una pared mientras el unicornio seguía caminando lentamente hacia él.

– ¡Sombra detente! Esto no es lo que Crystal habría querido-

– No, claro que no. Ella habría querido vivir conmigo y con su hija, habría querido vivir cuidando de su imperio, ella habría querido ser amada por su padre y su pueblo… y usted le quito eso-

– ¡No espera! ¡Ella no habría querido que te mancharas los cascos con la sangre de su padre!-

– Lo que ella habría querido ya no importa, ella ya no existe. Así que por una vez en tu vida has algo bueno y dime dónde está mi hija-

– La pequeña no era necesaria en el proyecto así que como gesto de buena fe la entregue a las dos hermanas. La niña crecerá como una princesa en la capital de las tres tribus-

– Por lo menos hizo algo bien, allí estará a salvo-

– Tu hija está bien así que aun tienes un motivo para…- el emperador fue interrumpido al sentir un dolor en su vientre y al ver lo que sucedía noto un tentáculo de color negro el cual lentamente atravesaba su cuerpo – Sombra… por… favor-

– Quien lo hubiera dicho- dijo Sombra para sí mismo – La Flama Negra tenía razón. Este asqueroso mundo esta corrupto y solo aceptando que todos los seres tienen oscuridad en su interior es el camino a un mejor futuro. Yo seré quien limpie este mundo de asquerosas existencias como tú, como Order y Stygian, como todos aquellos que buscan sus objetivos sin importarles a cuantos más dañan en el proceso… si haciendo eso es la única forma de conseguir tus objetivos entonces el mundo ya me lo dejo en claro- Sombra le dio la espalda al Emperador y se dirigió a la puerta – Después de todo finalmente lo entendí, todo este tiempo fui a contracorriente y pague por ello. Ahora jugare con las reglas que el mundo ha impuesto…. Y ganare-

– ¡SOMBRA NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!- grito el Emperador al mismo tiempo que otro tentáculo atravesaba su cuerpo.

– No te atrevas a hablarme basura- contesto Sombra – ¡No te atrevas a hablarme como si fuéramos iguales! ¡Yo ahora soy su rey! Y ahora ustedes morirán para asegurar el futuro de mi imperio-

Al decir eso Sombra volteo a ver al Emperador solo que ahora en sus ojos se encontraba activo ese hechizo desarrollado décadas atrás. El emperador vio frente a sus ojos como los cadáveres reanimados de cientos de ponis de cristal se abalanzaban sobre él y mordida a mordida despedazaban su cuerpo. Los ojos del Emperador simplemente se pusieron blancos y se desplomo sin vida a pasar que su corazón aun funcionaba, con un brusco movimiento ambos tentáculos partieron en tres partes el cuerpo del ex monarca cuya sangre salpico por toda la habitación e incluso una gota alcanzo el rostro de Sombra el cual permanecía inmutable. Sin decir nada más el joven unicornio salió de la habitación y mientras subía las escaleras cantaba para sí mismo.

Este viento, ¿De dónde proviene?

¿Dónde su viaje comienza?

¿Viene de donde la vida nace?

¿O empieza donde todo termina?

A cada paso fragmentos de cristal se arrancaban de los escalones y paredes y se adherían al cuerpo del unicornio formando una armadura, al salir del pasadizo Sombra se dirigió al palco real desde donde se hacían los anuncios y haciendo uso de su magia amplifico su voz.

– ¡Imperio de cristal, yo soy su nuevo regente!- los ponis de las inmediaciones se encontraban confusos – ¡Yo guiare a nuestro imperio a una era dorada e impondré un régimen tan fuerte que nadie será capaz de hacerme frente en toda Equestria! ¡Yo traeré paz a este mundo colmado de monstruos y lo convertiré en una utopía donde nadie más tenga que volver a sufrir!- algunos guardias y ponis comenzaron a aclamar – ¡Pero como estaremos en un proceso de transición seguiré lo que el anterior Emperador me enseño, él me enseño que los sacrificios serán necesarios!- los gritos y vítores cesaron – ¡Todos ustedes tendrán que sacrificar sus vidas con el objetivo de alcanzar esa utopía!- al decir eso Sombra quito el corazón de cristal de su pedestal con telequinesis y desde el palco se extendió un manto oscuro que deformo no solo el palacio sino también la ciudad – ¡YO GUIARE ESTE MUNDO A UNA RECONTRUSCCION DESDE SUS CENIZAS Y NO HABRA NADIE QUE PUEDA HACERME FRENTE!- con esas últimas palabras el unicornio se adentró en la sala del trono y proyecto su sombra sobre el abriendo el pasaje hacia el nido de amor que él y Crystal habían compartido.

Coloco con cuidado el corazón de cristal en el centro de la habitación y se dirigió de nuevo a las escaleras, le dio un último vistazo al objeto y dijo en voz baja.

– Encontrare la forma de traerte de vuelta… lo prometo-

Y sin volver su mirada atrás ni una sola vez el Rey Sombra inicio su descenso.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí la historia de Sombra. Sé bien que está basado en el Clopfic de Vavacung llamado Crystal Shadow pero es una historia que realmente me encanto y quise utilizarla como pasado de Sombra para que uno pueda entender mejor su psicología. Sé que ese final es un poco abrupto pero no me pueden decir que no era el curso correcto para enlazarlo con el Sombra que gobernó el imperio de cristal y porque el corazón de cristal estaba en esa torre la cual no estaba corrompida en la serie.

En un futuro (como avance La Reencarnación de Sombra) comenzare a hacer otros pasados como el de Chrysalis, Leviatán, Nightmare Moon y otros villanos para darles ese sabor a villano trágico que me suele gustar y quiero ver si consigo que a alguien más le guste.

PD: Mi retraso en publicar se debe a que no tengo internet en casa así que tengo que ir a un cibercafé a subir los capítulos y debido a que obviamente cobran decidí sacar mínimo un capítulo de cada historia que tengo antes y así subirlos todos de una vez eso se traduce en que me tomara más tiempo subir las historias. Esto es solo un mensaje para aclarar y espero que lo comprendan)

Ya sin nada más que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


End file.
